


南山南

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 喝醉啦/他的梦/晚安
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 4





	南山南

徐明浩想起以前练习生的时候文俊辉从那时候就宅，少有的几次出门都是大家一起出去，去了也兴致平平，跟着大部队逛过来逛过去，到吃饭的时候最精神，虽然十几个男孩吃起饭来狼吞虎咽，但文俊辉绝对是里面最安静的一个，饭吃饱了才看着朋友们说几句话。  
但唯独去南山公园那次特别不一样，是他特意叫徐明浩跟他一起去的。到了公园看起来这也想碰一下那也想玩一下。坐在前往山顶的缆车上也趴在窗边睁大眼睛向外看，徐明浩一度以为自己是带了个小孩出来春游，就差给他买零食。  
“深圳也有个地方叫南山。”文俊辉脸贴着玻璃，没几秒就把玻璃熏出一片雾气来，“但是和南山公园完全不一样。”“那当然不一样啊。”徐明浩抓着文俊辉的衣服让他坐下来，缆车因为他的动作有点摇摇晃晃的，徐明浩虽然不怕但不代表他不注意安全，文俊辉还眨眨眼睛问他拉自己衣服干嘛。  
明知故问的臭小孩会被监护人揍一顿。  
像是永远长不大的小孩子。下了缆车徐明浩跟在文俊辉后面看他跑到南山塔的商店里，生理年龄已经超过了二十岁但心理永远愿意成为小孩。他是彼得潘吗？徐明浩有时候会怕一醒来他飞走不见，只留给他一地的金粉和大人永远去不了的永无岛。  
文俊辉回来的时候带了两个粉红色塑料制的小锁。“明浩我们去挂同心锁吧！”“两个大男人挂什么同心锁？”徐明浩下意识地皱起了眉头。文俊辉不依不饶地晃他的手：“就当许个愿嘛，许愿又不费脑子。”  
“好好好。”徐明浩拗不过他，接了他手里的笔和锁。文俊辉总想凑上来看看他在写什么，徐明浩伸长了脖子假装要看他的，文俊辉又捂紧了自己的锁不给他看。“干嘛，写都写了还不给我看啊。”徐明浩也就写一些希望组合能好好发展，大家都能有好的未来。他猜不到文俊辉会写什么，他能预测文俊辉的很多行为，但小猫仍然有很多行为在人类的预料之外。  
两个人写完文俊辉又揽着他的肩膀一起去找可以挂的地方，一边找一边嘟嘟囔囔的：“挂了这么多锁会不会哪天重得塌下去？我听说国外有个桥也被游客挂满了锁，桥万一塌了岂不是真的很麻烦。”  
五月的天韩国也热了，室外太阳也大，两个人穿着短袖贴在一起都觉得滚烫，文俊辉倒像是习惯挂在别人身上，总得找个东西放一放手，宁愿热着也不能不贴。好一会儿才突然反应过来自己的锁是个秘密不能给徐明浩看到，猛地弹开跑到另一边去，说不要和徐明浩挂在一起。  
买是他要买的，写也是他要一起写的，怎么到了挂的时候还非得分开挂了？徐明浩觉得好笑，随便找了个角落把自己的锁挂了上去，文俊辉绕了一大圈，还是回来挂在他旁边，还要提防着不让他看。徐明浩看着文俊辉遮遮掩掩的动作不得不转过去高举双手证明自己绝对不会看，才听见文俊辉在他身后把锁扣上的声音。  
打卡完成固定游客项目后两个人决定在外面吃了饭再回去，文俊辉拿着菜单上来先点了几个肉，又在徐明浩的监督下点了几个菜，最后他看着菜单末页的酒水饮料摸摸下巴，“要不要喝酒？”“不喝。”徐明浩给他把筷子在前面摆好。“一个人喝酒多没意思……”  
“我是看你喝不过我才不喝的。”文俊辉倒被这句话激起了好胜心，又把菜单抓过来，叫住服务员加了两瓶酒。点完单还故意抬起头用鼻子出气。“哼我要看看今天是谁喝不过谁。”  
他们最开始一起吃饭的时候对食物的品味怎么也对不上，中国太大了，同样是来自中国的两个人几乎来自一南一北的两个极端。最后总是对食物充满好奇的广东人先来尝尝东北人爱吃的东西，徐明浩几乎没见过文俊辉说什么东西不好吃，他吃什么都好吃，看他吃也觉得好吃，就总是热衷于有浓厚气味的食品让宿舍成员十分困扰。  
明明一眼就看得出来谁喝不过谁啊。徐明浩看着喝醉的文俊辉哭笑不得，带着满身的酒气挂在他身上，扔掉也不是不扔也不是，发酵的甜味窜进他的鼻腔里，连带着他也觉得自己喝了酒似的。  
文俊辉搂他像是抱一只玩具熊，但徐明浩作为玩具熊来说实在太瘦，他不得不努力把徐明浩嵌进自己怀里才能防止他溜下去。徐明浩一只手结账一只手搭着他的肩膀不让他乱走，文俊辉还趴在他的耳边小声说着什么有的没的。  
“想……永远……在一起。”  
“和谁在一起啊。”徐明浩带着他走到店外，晚上变凉的天气吹得他清醒了一点，文俊辉看起来倒没有丝毫好转，脸埋在他的肩头不肯起来，也不说话，就鼓着腮帮子摇头。  
徐明浩拍拍他的背，叫了出租车，进车的时候先把他扶进去，自己再坐下。文俊辉上车后就没在说话，只拉着徐明浩的一只手，颇有耐心地一根一根数他的手指，数完了一轮又好像没数清，摇摇头继续来，数了几轮把自己给数晕了，脑袋靠在徐明浩肩膀上就睡着了。


End file.
